


Only You

by Pheoniflyer101



Category: McDonaldland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheoniflyer101/pseuds/Pheoniflyer101
Summary: Ronald Mcdonald has worked hard to get where he was at, even if it meant losing some friends and lovers along the way. All he needed was his business. But when an old friend comes back, will he find it hard to continue to be successful?
Relationships: Ronald reagan/ronald mcdonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This is satire. Since it's my friest fanfic and all

Ronald Mcdonald was a very wealthy clown. His establishment had been going very well, and he had all the workers and burgers he could ever asked for, except for a partner, that is. But he didnt really care for fickle things like that. He had to focus on what he had to do: his job. Besides, nobody had ever even really spared him a glance unless money was involved. Thats what happened with Colonel.  
The sly hunk of a man had always pined after him, and he took it for infatuation, when in reality, Colonel only saw him as a scapegoat for easy money. He almost played right into his chicken coated fingers, if it werent for his childhood friend, Ronald Reagan being there to stop it. He was always looking out for Ronald, and Ronald was greatful that he had such a good friend he could count on to get him through hard times like these.  
But then ronald left as well, to be president. And whilst he understood, america was important at the time, The heartbreak of losing first a lover and then a friend hurt badly, and his trust was broken. But all that mattered now was getting Ronalds business in place.  
He just couldnt see the point in trying to find somebody to share a business with, so for now, he would be on his own. He couldn’t take the heart break again. What did he need a partner for anyways? 

He had to admit, he did want someone to share his life with, but now wasn’t the time. He was wise enough to see this now. His amber-red eyes shifted to the clock. It was almost closing time. 

He wiped the sweat off of his crimson red brows, as he had just finished a whopping order of his famous Big macs before the day was over and was now wiping down the stove tops and surfaces so that Mcdonalds would have its always-squeaky-clean aura that also drew customers into his establishment. The customers always seemed to love the way he cooked things, and he loved cooking for them with a smile on his face. Even if it meant that he had to work his butt off to get where he was now to show the people who laughed at him along the way that he coud do anything. How he was the one laughing. He was the clown, he had the nose, and it fit him perfectly. 

The door dinged, right before he was about to close, and ronald was slightly annoyed, but he always welcomes a customer that was willing to enjoy his special meats. Ronald pasted on a welcoming smile, welcoming the customer with a cheerful grin, before looking up. His smile faltered at the familiar face. “Ronald.” he said, almost breathless. It was THE, Ronald reagan. His childhood friend and 40th president of the United states of america.


End file.
